Player/UnderPlayer
Backstory It all starts with the fact that our hero appears on the flowers, as the children did. Like everyone else, the Player meets Flowey, who, as always, wanted to appear to the stranger as a “friend”, so that he would later nastyly stab him in the back. But our hacker is not easy. Having completed all the endings, he already knew perfectly well that, in fact, this flower is evil itself. Grabbing the stem of Flowey, he remembered everything that happened in all time lines. Having remembered everything, Flowey wanted to rude the Player, but the Player himself frightened him, saying: “Don’t dare to talk to me like that, otherwise I will tear out and recount all your petals.” Then they walked along the Ruins, after which he said goodbye to Toriel and left the Ruins. And so it all went to a snowy location. Hacker meets a joyful skeleton, who held out his hand. Sensing the level of the player, Sans made an attack, but unfortunately the skeleton did not hit. Then the player and the skeleton appear in the courtroom, where the person explains that he, how he knows everything and where he got such L.O.V.E. But evil does not sleep. Another player started the genocide, simultaneously managing Frisk as a puppet. The Player stops for a while, after which he is thrown out of the world. Unfortunately, Chara took control of Frisk, telling the brothers that this world would soon be erased. So everything went until the royal guard gathered in the courtroom. Sans, Mettaton and Andyne. They tried to stop Frisk, but nothing came of it. Further, the Frisk, which was controlled by the player, makes a blow to Sans, thereby disabling the skeleton. It would seem that already death takes the skeleton, but the Player returns again, calling for green seeds, which quickly flew to Sans. Further, Frisk makes a blow to Asgore, killing him and ending the genocide (Flowey is killed in the Ruins). Then Chara appears in front of the player, which the Player abruptly replaced. Next is the exchange of discharges. Having exchanged his reset with the Player reset, the Hacker makes a blow that kills Frisk, as at the end of the genocide. The button was a reset that led to the alternative HorrorTale universe where the sinner will spend terrible times. Reset Frisk himself makes a choice. Having reached the end, Frisk passed the pacifist completely. The Player made a soul for Azriel and Chara so that they could live. Then the player makes a reset, after which he enters the room where Gaster was, and puts him the final ultimatum. Information Programmer\Hacker with an empty heart; Not a single ending of the game suited him, in the eternal search for a better ending for himself; Uses her soul to jump through space; Uses program code to communicate with him; The master of a tremendous power of decisiveness, which he cannot always control Always wants to seem strong in front of others, but in the end remains a monster in the eyes of others; Poorly versed in color gamut adjustment; Always does only what he sees fit. Not on the side of evil or good. Character The character of the guy is very difficult to understand. He is neither good nor evil. The main thing for him is to find advantages for himself. Character Image The player is dressed in a black suit, vaguely reminiscent of a dress. This “dress” covers the player’s knees. On this very suit, like Frisk or Enchantment, there are red stripes. From under the suit you can see black pants and dark brown shoes. Character's hair is red. His white eyes are black and his iris is red. Unlike the above listed Frisk and Charа, the Player has gray skin. Since this character has the ability to manipulate the game, he can change his appearance, but this was not shown in the comic. Also under the eyes has red ovals, which are possibly cheeks. Character Universe Character Universe is UnderTale. Do not think that UnderPlayer is an Alternative Universe where only the Player exists. According to the canon, a player appears in the UnderTale world, trying to become an absolute friend to everyone. Characteristics Level of Massacre: 999999999999999999(constantly increasing) Damage: Limitless/Unknown Defense: Limitless/Unknown HP: Limitless/Unknown Speed: Reaction and Speed are Almost Infinite/Limitless Soul The soul of a guy is the personification of darkness and determination. The black heart is the personification of a small part of the darkness that gave the Player such a huge level. The red heart that is inside the black is the personification of determination. With the help of determination, the Player can do a reset, action, mercy and attack. Also, because of the red soul, the hacker may survive. Player Abilities {~These abilities were added by the fan, since almost nothing is known about the real skills of the player.~} Pixel Manipulation The player is able to manipulate, shape, create and control pixels. It can apply various/anything/everything variations of pixel attacks. Soul of Darkness Due to the fact that the Player intervened not only in the universes where the Pacifist regime is in, but also Genocide, because of the universes where the Genocide goes, his strength is constantly increasing, even though he has never did not kill. His soul is almost impossible to destroy. Soul Break A player has the power to break and manipulate his own soul and create and edit his own body for himself. Walking on the walls The player is able to walk along the walls without too much difficulty as if on the floor completely ignoring gravity. Creating Souls The player is able to create, shape and manipulate souls for non-living, for spirits, thereby he resurrects them. Clones A player is able to create hundreds, thousands, or even millions of clones of himself and send to different multiverses. Fractures of the fourth wall The player is able to destroy the fourth wall, and talk directly with real people. Creating timelines The player is able to create new timelines, manipulate and manage them. Strongest Determination The player has the most powerful determination of all, his determination is more powerful than the determination of Frisk and Chara combined. * He can using Erase, loading file Save, Reset and etc. True Reset Entering a strong hysteria, the Player is able to make a True Reset, in other words, reset absolutely all time lines, and he will be thrown into another time line. Regeneration The player has a fairly strong regeneration that almost negates death itself, allowing him to restore any damage, of any type. Change Form The player is able to turn into anything, whether it be animate and inanimate objects or equipment, with different masses, sizes and composition, with minimal restrictions. This ability is completely independent of the strength of the opponent, the player can still become one. Player can go into a mode or form made from any/all other forms/modes, allowing them to have all the advantages and powers of their other forms but with none of the weaknesses. Some of the intrinsic uses available to the Player: Free choice of appearance, disguise, copy appearance, copy abilities, adaptability, reactive evolution. Everything that can be done with other types of shape changes. Corruption Manipulation Player can manipulate the powers of corruption to take a variety of effects on themselves or others. Player may take control of any darkness in the hearts of others to make them into their servants. Player can even become stronger with the darkness and corruption of others byjust being around them. Player can even influence the corruption in a means of combat purposes, energy attacks, or corruption techniques. Player able induce corruption in anything/everything, including natural forces, abstract/conceptual properties, people with pure hearts and souls, users of Purification, even things that are by their definitions are immune to or shouldn't even be able to be corrupted (such as the air or wind) would be affected, and etc. Due to the nature of the corruption/corruptive influence, all attempts at trying to purify the target would either fail or lead to an eternal stalemate. Almost not used by him. Mental Manipulation The ability allows him to manipulate, shape and edit the mind/consciousness, without having any restrictions. Time and Space manipulation Player is able to travel in time, for example, go back to the past for a month or stop time in the whole universe/MultiVerse. He knows how to manipulate him as he pleases. He able manipulate and warping to not only time, but and space at highest levels. Manipulation of music The player is able to change/shape any soundtrack in the Undertale universe. United with another world A player is able to send his opponent into another Undertale universe. Huge Level of Massacre The player’s strength level is 999999999999999999999999999999999999, usually raising the massacre level separates the person from himself, because of this it is more difficult for them to hurt, but the player completely controls his emotions. Programmer The player is able to instantly crack, distort, completely change the codes of living and non-living creatures/objects, etc., or create and manipulate their own programs, viruses and much more. For example, he can create his own cheats for a game, and with their help influence the reality and characters in this game. Teleportation The player is able to teleport himself and other creatures. Code Manipulation A player is able to masterfully manage the code, for example, he can completely change the game, remake or create his own concepts and rules, add something new, or even delete something from it. Manipulation of the code gives him the ability to manage, manipulate, shape and create new types of energy, matter, etc. The space, time and reality of the game can also be seriously changed, edited, manipulated or recreated using this ability. Including is the ability to manipulate, create, manage and shape the strength of the characters, make them stronger or weaker, disable, block their abilities. Also, this ability allows the player to create, edit, destroy anytime, anywhere. Professional Hacker A player cannot be easily hurt or injured because he is a dirty hacker and can be injured or killed exclusively by the same hackers or higher-order creatures. For example, erasing from reality, manipulating the mind, body, soul, stopping time or striking at the same time in the past, present and future will not affect it in any way. He is able to survive even after an attack that can instantly destroy the entire Undertale Multiverse. He is not just a hacker, but a real cheater. In general, it can be considered invulnerable from everything/anything. Nothingness Manipulation A player is able to literally manipulate nothingness, however, this allows him to remove objects or creatures from existence, ignore strength (almost any kind), and prevent any energy from ever occurring. Can control, change, reverse or nullify the energy of a creature. It is a hacker passive skill. Absolute Destruction Since everything in the game is subject to him, he can instant destroy everything (or kill everyone) without restrictions, from concepts, boundaries, and cause-effect relationships to studies such as metaphysics and science, even irrational “concepts” such as the fabric of nothingness or the totality itself. Reiteration The player can literally repeat and apply any abilities, any other characters if they will demonstrate their skills with him. It's like copying, only much better. He can use the abilities of other/all monsters/people of the UnderTale. Absorption A player can absorb any/all concept, power, universal definition, energy, matter, living and nonliving entities, law, boundary, etc. Including the code of the game itself. Origin Manipulation The player can create, modify and control the origin of everything/anything/anyone in the game and its origin too. Since nothing and no one exists without origin, even non-being itself, this power is beyond any understanding of any creature that can ever be recognized. By manipulating the origin, absolutely anything can be achieved, so nothing is out of reach. A hacker can even become immune to the final erasure, becoming the very source of erasure, so bypassing all the effects. Ultimate Technocreation One of the Player’s most powerful abilities. He is able, without any difficulties and restrictions, to manipulate, manage, shape and create any, new/anything technologies and much more, using the game code. For example, he can create a weapon powerful enough to destroy reality, black holes, universes, or an all-pervasive weapon. '''Over-exaggerated Capabilities''' Even if the Player encounters an entity that has shown him serious resistance or was able to almost defeat him, the Player will be able to completely exceed his abilities, thereby beginning to win, dominate this entity, that is, the Player is able to accomplish what he would seem to absolutely not capable of. Even if his opponent has the power beyond infinity, the Player will completely surpass his capabilities and will be able to seriously injure or even completely destroy him no matter how strong he is. Simply put, any restrictions will be overcome by him without much difficulty. Manipulation of Pure Darkness and Void The player can manipulate pure Darkness and Void at the highest levels (Demonstrated the magic of pure Darkness and Void during a conversation with Gaster, who in turn could not oppose Hacker). For example, he is able to create hands from dark energy. Code Change It is able to manipulate, change and edit its own code, thanks to this it is immune to any manipulation and any impacts of the code. Reality Warping He able to manipulate, edit, shape, break, destroy and warping game reality at highest level, completely ignoring logic and common sense. '''T.R.U.E C.H.E.A.T.E.R M.O.D.E''' This mode is activated only by the Player himself, and only when he is seriously set up or angry. In short, the hacker absorbs the code of the Game itself becoming a creature with absolutely prohibitive omnipotence, since the game code contains all OmniVerse, Void, Anti-Void and absolutely everything else (including the power of Fandom Undertale). The disadvantage is that the Player, after he finishes fighting, will fly out of the timeline and will not be able to enter the Game for a very long time. The abilities available to him in this form: {Coming Soon} Weakness{~It's weakness canon~} If he uses his powers too long, he will simply be kicked out of the timeline thanks to Gaster’s intervention. Facts{~These facts were added by the fan~} * The player is the strongest of all hackers. * Player can destroy a barrier that can hold all monsters in a country. * He is stronger than Chara (Resurrected on the path of Genocide), Azriel (In the Form of the HyperDeath God) and Gaster combined. * The Player is able to fight at the same time as the Astral Mother, Beyond, Apollyon, OmniBreaker, God Exterminator, Omnipotent!Sans, Error404!Sans and X-Tale!Gaster and much more. * Hates murders, genocide, cruelty and violence. * The Player’s favorite food is fast food, coffee or carbonated drinks. * UnderVal Prisma the only one capable of defeating the Player. Gallery